Hershey Poterovsky and the Scholar's Scroll
by SiriusBlackTheMarauder
Summary: This story fuses Harry Potter with Judaism. My very first fanfic so please be fair.
1. The Beginning

Summary: This intertwines the story of Harry Potter with Judaism. My very first fanfic so please give it a shot!

Disclaimer: All of the characters are mine, and so are most of their last names. The plot is the only thing that partially sticks to Harry Potter.

_**Chapter 1: Discovery**_

Riiing! Riiing! It was the sound of his alarm clock that awoke young Hershie Poterovsky in the cupboard under the stairs at 6 A.M. on that sunny Tammuz 13th morning. Hershie got up, stretched, said Modeh Ani, and finally shut off his alarm clock. He scratched his head to remember why he had set his alarm clock to 6 A.M.

He had had a dream. It was about a flying desk, a flash of Hebrew letters, and a horrible laugh.

Presently, there came a knock on the door of his bedroom and with it came the shriek of his Aunt Peninah.

"**ARE YOU DRESSED YET?" **

Angrily Hershie retorted, "Yes!"

"**YES WHAT?" **

"Yes, Aunt Peninah."

"Then get downstairs and get the gefilte fish ready. I want everything to be just perfect for Dudie's birthday." Of course, Dudie's birthday!

How could Hershie have forgotten?

He had lived for ten years, the most miserable ten years of his life, with the Dashevsky's, a greedy, selfish family who considered him as nonexistent. There was Uncle Velvel Dashevsky, a fat, vicious being who was the co-owner of Microsoft and therefore extremely rich. Then there was Dudie Dashevsky, Hershie's cousin, also a fat and vicious slob, and being so stupid that he didn't know how to put two and two together, liked nothing better than to eat candy bars and burgers, play on his computer and X-Box, and most of all, beating Hershie. Finally there was Aunt Peninah who, though being vicious like the rest of the Dashevsky's, was the only Dashevsky who was not obese - on the contrary, she was as thin as a broomstick. She was the nosiest person in the world and spent her whole day spying on the boring, law-abiding neighbors. She was Hershie's aunt and the only surviving member of his family.

Sometimes, people dressed in funny clothes said "Shalom, Hershie" to him when he was outside with Aunt Peninah. Every time this happened, Aunt Peninah would shove Hershie along, muttering "freaks."

Hershie had a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. When he had asked Aunt Peninah how he had gotten it, she had snapped, "by 9/11 when your parents died. And don't ask questions." Well, that was how life was going to be. Hershie got up and went downstairs just in time to seeDudie counting his presents which were virtually drowning him.

"Thirty-six," he said. "That's two less than last year."

Hershie could sense a Dudie tantrum coming on, so he quickly finished his gefilte fish in case the table would be turned over. Uncle Eliezer must have sensed it too, because he immediately consoledDudie in his gruff voice, "but you haven't counted this one from Aunt Fruma. It's under the big one from Aba and Ima."

"And we ordered two more presents from Toys-R-Us," said Aunt Peninah.

"So then I'll have thirty-eight, thirty-ten…"

"Thirty-nine, _yingeleh,_" said Aunt Peninah.

After he opened the presents they drove to the Jewish Children's Museum. Hershie came along, but only because Aunt Miri said she broke her leg and couldn't take him. The instant they arrived, Dudie jumped out of the _Mitzvah Tank_ and headed for _Mendy's_. Knowing and frightened about what was going to happen, UncleVelvel ran to take him away from the restaurant. But alas, he had come too late. Before he got halfway there, the owner of the restaurant had filed for bankruptcy, Dudie had put on fifty pounds, and one of the walls had been completely chomped through. A sobbing Dudie ran to his mother crying, "I-Ima, tell them to come here and give me more chicken."

"Your great puddin' of a son don' need any more blubber, Meyers," said a voice behind them.

Everyone turned around to see a freakishly huge man dressed in a Talit who introduced himself as "Reuvain Hecht." This humongous being now went over to Hershie with a scarlet envelope in his hand.

"It's time you got your letter, Hershie," he said. Hershie reached out to take it, but before he could do so, the envelope flew into his hand.

"How did that happen?" he asked Hecht.

"Chassidus," replied Hecht.

"Go on, open it."

Hershie did so, and as he read the letter his face brightened for the first time in his life.

_**Dear Hershie Poterovsky, **_

_**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at United Lubavitcher Yeshiva's School of Gemara and Chassidus. **_

**_You will need the following items:_ **

_**1 Artscroll Gemara, Mesechta "Babba Kamma," Perek "Hashoel Es Haparah," **_

_**1 Gutnick Edition Chumash, Parshas Ki Saitzai, **_

**_1 Moshiach flag,_ **

_**1 Baalabos cauldron, **_

**_1 pet of your choice (a chicken or a fish or a goose),_ **

**_You will board the U.L.Y. Express from Penn's Station, at Platform Teisha U'Shloshet-Reevai on the 1st day of Cheshvan, 5766._ **

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Miriam Morosov. **_

Hershie looked up, his head spinning. "What's Chassidus?" he thought.

Hecht took a deep breath, and then spoke.

"Well, Hershie, it's a long story. I best start from the beginning."

Not all Chassidim are good, you know. Many are bad. There was one Chassid that went very bad - as bad as you can go.

"What was his name?" asked Hershie.

"His name was ... His name was ... well, alright. His name was Shpeevamort. (A/N: Original, huh?) And don' make me say it again."

Well, this Chassid just got worse and worse. He spent a few years gathering followers. Then he started to kill people. He got so powerful that no one could stop him. No one, until you came, Hershie."

Nobody knows why, but one night, he went after you, Hershie. Your parents went before you. They were the best Chassidim I'd ever known, Moshe and Chana Poterovsky."

"You told me my parents died by 9/11!" Hershie cried.

"By 9/11? That's an outrage, a _chutzpa!_ " roared Hecht.

"We swore we'd squash the Chassidus out of him! We will have no more of this nonsense," cried Uncle Velvel, trying to outshout Hecht, but truly frightened.

"We'll see who's gonna be squashed!" roared Hecht, whipping a Moshiach flag out of his pocket. "**_GAIN COKENO!_**"

UncleVelvel scrambled back, but it was too late. A jet of Hebrew letters shot out of Hecht's flag and hit Uncle Eliezer in the butt. A second later,Velvel Dashevsky had transformed into a full grown African elephant.

"Help! Change him back!" squealed Peninah andDudie at the same time.

"No matter, it's just that he looks so much prettier with a trunk," said Hecht. And with a wave of his flag, he changed Uncle Velvel Elephant back to his own selfish, ugly, fat self. He backed twenty feet away from Hecht and then fainted.

"That's better," said Hecht. "As I was saying, one night he went after you, Hershie. For some reason, he couldn't touch you. That was the night you got that scar." He touched Hershie's forehead with his finger. "No one knows why, but that night he disappeared. That's why you're so famous, Hershie. That's why everyone knows your name."

Tomorrow, we'll be going to Kingston Alley to get your school stuff."

"You're not going to take him anywhere!" cried a terrified Aunt Peninah. "He's going to go to a normal school, and not look like one of those - those - those Chassidim."

"Hershie Poterovsky's gonna go to the finest Chassidic school, with the finest Lubavitcher Headmaster there is! And you ain't gonna do nothin' to stop him! Come on Hershie, let's go."

And with that, he took Hershie's hand and brought him to 770. Then they went upstairs to the roof.

"We'll be sleeping here tonight. Try to get a good night's sleep. You have a long day ahead of ya'."

Hecht took off his Talit and threw it to Hershie. "Use it as a blanket. You must be freezin'."

Hershie snuggled under the Talit. It was very thick, and no wonder, considering Hecht's size. He tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking about his parents, about United Lubavitcher Yeshiva of Gemara and Chassidus, and about what he was going to do tomorrow. Yet, slowly but surely he drifted off into the most peaceful sleep he could remember.

Finally finished. That took ages! Chapter 2: Kingston Alley will be up soon. Please review!


	2. Kingston Alley

Here it is, the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 2: Kingston Alley_**

Hershie woke up completely enthusiastic about Hecht taking him to Kingston Alley. He kicked Hecht awake, causing him to roll on his stomach and out of his sleep. While Hecht's blubber protected him from all blows, he was still groggy as he and Hershie walked out of 770 and onto the street. After walking for five minutes, they stopped at a brick building. Above the door hung a sign that said, "**The Levi Yitzchak Library**." Hershie and Hecht walked down the stairs into a basement. Hecht stopped at a blank wall and rapped it with his flag three times. Suddenly, the wall began sinking into the ground. When it stopped, Hershie was looking into a long alleyway with hundreds of shops on either side and equally as many people in long white robes going up and down the street.

"_Shalom,_" said Hecht. "_To Kingston Alley_."

As they were walking towards Greenwald's Gemach, Hershie overheard a conversation between two Chassidim.

"_Vus Kumt a Yid?"_ asked one of them. "From_ Uman," _answered the other one."From Uman? You _Shaigetz!_" He took out his flag and struck him unconscious.

_"Cool,"_ thought Hershie just as they arrived in front of a huge ancient building with the words  (Greenwald's Gemach in modern Hebrew) engraved above the door. "Well, here we are," said Hecht. They walked in and stopped at one of the stone booths. Hecht rapped hard on the wall and almost immediately a squeaky voice answered, "Yes, how may I help you?" 

Hershie looked down and saw a little green dog-like creature stare at him.

"That's a Gupin," Hecht whispered. "Nasty little things, to put it bluntly."Than he asked the creature to take him to Aron (vault) number 613 and "yes, I do have a key," showing him a little gold-red key.

"Oh, and I have a little business in Aron number 763," he whispered, "and here's a note from the headmaster."The Gupin took them to number 613, where Hershie saw mounds and mounds of gold, silver, and bronze coins."Whooooooo. All mine?" "All yours," said Hecht. "An inheritance from your parents." He helped Hershie put some gold in a bag. "These are Selaim, the silver is Shekalim, and the bronze are Dinarim. Two Dinarim to a Shekel, two Shekalim to a Sela. Simple enough."

They then went to number 763 to which Hecht insisted on going alone. When he came back, he was holding a blue cylinder. He quickly shoved it inside his coat. Hershie pretended not to look, and the walked down Kingston Alley towards there first stop, Feivel's Kapotes for All Occasions. As they walked in, Feivel had just finished measuring one greasy looking boy with dirty peyos. "Alright, here you go," he said, handing him his new kapote. Than he turned to Hershie and Hecht. "And what can I do for this yingel?" he asked. "He needs the finest silk you've got," said Hecht. "Don't be skimpy."

Feivel measured Hershie with his flag, and then started making his kapote. When he was done, he wrapped it up and handed it to Hershie. "Wear it in good health," he told him.They walked down the alley, stopping at various shops such as Kehot Seforim fore Hershie's books, Weinstein's Hardware for his cauldron, Zakon's Pets For All Chassidim for his pet (which was a highly intelligent carp Hershie named Rafi), an finally, they arrived at Ezagui's Flag Shop: Manufacturing Mehudar Flags Since 3336.

Walking in, they were greeted by a frail, yet energetic old man."A starter, eh? Well, come here. I'll find you a flag."He walked to one of the flag racks on the wall, and selected a long, slender flag. "Half a cubit, cedar, stretchy… Nu, give it a wave!" he said, handing it to Hershie.Hershie waved it, and suddenly part of the ceiling feel down on Ezagui. "No, no, wrong one," he said, handing him another flag. "3/4 of a cubit, shittim, and powerful. Try it. out."Hershie did so, and three Hebrew words came out. "Gam Zu L'tova." Ezagui wrapped up the flag, Hershie paid him, and him and Hecht went to the Library, where Hecht gave Hershie his station ticket, his trunk, and he disappeared.

* * *

It's been some time, I know, but the next one should be up soon. Just please click that little blue button and REVIEW! 


	3. Some Express!

**_Chapter 3: The U.L.Y. Express_**The next month and a half passed fairly uneventfully. None of the Dashevskys said a word to Hershie; they were terrified of going near him. Uncle Velvel's nose was still twitching from his transformation.Finally, the fateful day arrived. At 7:00, Hershie sprinted out the door with his trunk and tefillin, not forgetting to scream "Yes!" He ran towards Union Mikveh, the name on his letter, which was an abandoned ritual bathhouse. At the door, there was a disheveled Chassid collecting tickets. Giving him his, he walked to the Mikveh's stairwell. It was then he realized that he had absolutely no idea what to do. Just then, someone tapped him on the back."What are you standing for? The water's a _mechaye._ Jump in!" And he pushed him into the water.Hershie felt the cool water rush against his body, yet there was no bottom. A moment later he was standing at the middle of a platform with a sign above it saying "Bus Platform 613". At the edge of the platform stood an extremely long bus, its exhaust steaming. The only problem was, where should he leave his trunk? Hershie started to scan the bus for any luggage compartments. He couldn't find a single one."Hey, Chevra dude, don't know where to put your luggage?" someone called out to him.Turning around he saw five red haired Chassidim; a grown woman with a bad wig, twin boys, a younger boy, and a little girl. "First time in U.LY.?" the woman asked. "It's Roy's first too," she said, motioning to the youngest boy. He turned red and turned away.

"Yeah, well, I'm new to Chassidis."

"Just put your stuff on the floor. It'll reach you when you get there."

Hershie put his trunk on the floor and went inside the bus with Roy and the twins, who introduced themselves as Yankel and Shimon Wechsler.They walked down the bus until they found an empty seat. The Wechslers waved to their mother jus as the bus began its troublesome ride.

"Hey, what's that on your forehead?" Roy asked Hershie."Uh, a bruise," he replied. "I tripped on some rock on the street.""It looks a bit like lightning, don't you think?" remarked Yankel.

"You don't suppose _he_ did it, do you?" asked Shimon fearfully. "You know, _that scar_. If it is, then you must be -"

"Hershie Poterovsky. The Bochur Who Lived," said Hershie quietly, so as not to arouse attention. "Yep, that's me."

"No way!" they exclaimed, openmouthed. It took them about ten minutes to calm down. Luckily for Hershie, an old man walked past their compartment, pushing a cart full of unique candy and beverages."Get your Chocolate Kugel here! Cinnamon Latkes! Good Mashke!" he screamed. "Only a Shekel apiece! But hurry up! They won't be here for long!"

Hershie bought some of everything and paid the old man who then moved on to the next compartment."You want a Latke?" he asked Roy, offering him one. At first, Roy declined, saying his mother had packed him a couple of carp sandwiches in aluminum foil. But after Hershie pressured him he agreed, taking the Latke.After talking to the three Wechslers from some time, Hershie deduced that they were a prominent Chassidic family, who had married into Litvish, much to the disagreement of their relatives, who excommunicated them. He also found out, albeit discreetly, that the Wechslers were very poor, their father working as a shliach (messenger) of the Beis Din, the Chassidic government.

Just then, a boy entered the compartment, very modestly dressed. "Has anyone seen a dove flying around here? A boy named Nochum Langerbum lost one. Name's Tehila."

"No, we haven't," they answered."Oh," she said "it's just that he has a bad memory and he looked really desperate, so I thought I'd do a mitzva. Anyway, we'll be arriving soon. You'd better change into your school kapotes Shalom!" And with that he left.

The four of them changed into the slight uncomfofrtable robes just as the bus screeched to a halt. They opened the sliding door and heard Hecht telling all the first years to come with him down to the river. They started following.


End file.
